tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saizora Hinata
Saizora Hinata (際空ひなた) is one of the main heroines of Colour World Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Peach. Background Hinata, along with Maika, is a 14-year old girl from the capital city of Japan named Tokyo City. She is one of the Mews in this story. She is also a vocalist of the team forever! Personality Hinata grows brilliant pink plumes by eating food that are only red. The pelt may grow to be very long. While dancing and emitting her strident cry, Hinata is an arresting sight. Appearance Hinata Hinata is a tall girl with short plum hair and matching plum eyes. Her casual attire is a pink dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her school uniform is a pink dress with matching shoes and white socks. She also wears a black jacket. Her café uniform consists of a pink dress with matching shoes and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Peach As Mew Peach, her hair turns pink, grows longer and gets styled in twintails. Her eyes change into the same shade. Mew Peach wears a pink dress, matching garters on her arms, thighs and her neck where her Mew Pendant is with matching pom-poms. Her boots, gloves and sleeves are peach with orange stripes, and on her legs she has pink fur resembling leg warmers. As I said, her hair is tied into two twintails at the sides of her fringe and she has a tuft of pink sticking out at the top. She looks and behaves much like a human cheerleader. When this Mew is idle, she stays in tempo by marching in place and periodically jumping in cheer. Mew Mark Hinata’s Mew Mark is a pair of pink pom-poms with a magenta heart in between the two pom-poms located on her right thigh. Etymology * Saizora (際空) is made of two kanji, sai (際) meaning rhinoceros and Sora (空) meaning sky. * Hinata (日向) means a place in the sun. * Mew Peach’s name means a round stone fruit with juicy yellow flesh and downy pinkish-yellow skin. Abilities Transformation Hinata’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and placing it on her right thigh where her Mew Mark is. The DNA commences the morphing sequence and Hinata is flung in a burst of light. The endings of her hair styled in twintails while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then turns around and a pair of pom-poms appear on each of her hands. The sequence concludes with Mew Peach spinning around in a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and attack In the original Japanese anime, her weapon is the Peach Cymbals and her attack is Starlight Heart. The attack involves Mew Peach performing a series of jumps, spins and flips before summoning a pair of gold cymbals. She spins with them, playing a tune with them. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings the cymbals down, unleashing a blast of pink light at the enemy with a force field similarly shaped like a star. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Life Cymbals and her attack is renamed to Starlight Tornado. Voice actors # Japanese: Itou Miku (伊藤美来). # English: Leah Ostry. Trivia # In “Every Pink Mew Mew google translated”, she has been translated into “Song is a place” by Flashy. # Hinata is like Matsuri Hoshimiya. # Hinata‘s character theme song is 11’s song from canon Numberblocks episode “Eleven”. # Hinata loves it when she is called “Song is a place” by other Mews in Colour World Mew Mew. Gallery AAF264DA-ECE0-41A7-9935-59E6EFEEF13F.jpeg|My fave BC6C725F-BF98-4501-9BAB-8DC854C849B5.jpeg|Yumeka Wurtz 6D803051-52DE-44AC-85E9-DD5F17C075A7.jpeg|Her mate A0D37208-2CCD-4ABF-96C2-8C9DE837B566.jpeg|Wow 7EC454A4-F2F0-402D-940D-AFB6DFDF2AA7.png|I bet you forgot this was a Disney movie (my fave on this wiki) 2BE451ED-6297-425A-A41F-00F1084E55B4.jpeg|My friend A2CA863B-F009-4586-B13B-5830DF4FD92D.jpeg|CT Gina C312F18A-3DD7-483C-A372-638163EF1F51.jpeg|Available in hair 699D46BE-8E7D-476B-89CC-B83D7977FF4D.jpeg|Wow! Category:Pink Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Cymbals Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Members of Colour World Mew Mew Category:Colour World Mew Mew Category:Colour World Mew Mew characters Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Weapon Users: Light